Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic and other applications. Semiconductor devices comprise, among other things, integrated circuits or discrete devices that are formed on semiconductor wafers by depositing one or more types of thin films of material over the semiconductor wafers, and patterning the thin films of material to form the integrated circuits.
The semiconductor devices are typically packaged within a ceramic or a plastic body to protect the semiconductor devices from physical damage or corrosion. The packaging also supports the electrical contacts required to connect a semiconductor device, also referred to as a die or a chip, to other devices external to the packaging. Many different types of packaging are available depending on the type of semiconductor device and the intended use of the semiconductor device being packaged.
Electrical connections between the semiconductor device and other devices are made using one or more contact pads, or bond pads. These bond pads are arranged on the semiconductor device. Wire bonds may be used to electrically connect the bond pads of the semiconductor device to components external to the chip. For example, in some applications, wire bonds are used to connect the bond pads of a semiconductor device to a lead frame or a substrate, among others.
Many different types of wire bonding techniques may be used to establish these electrical connections between components, depending on the type of semiconductor device implemented. Ball bonding, ultrasonic bonding (e.g., wedge bonding), or other types of wire bonding may be used.